your_guide_to_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from Greg, Kayla, Eden, and Natasha
Tales from Greg, Eden, Kayla, and Natasha is a upcoming spinoff series of Gabe's Pokémon Adventures focusing on the siblings of Gabe, Crystal, Erika, and Katrese and their Pokémon adventures. Greg Greg is the son of Kathy and the older brother of Gabrielle, the main protagonist from Gabe's Pokémon Adventures series. There is set to be 10 episodes focusing on him. He will face Team Plasma while traveling in the Unova Region. Kayla Kayla called Kay is the eldest daughter and child of Judy and the oldest sister and sibling of Crystal. There is set to be 10 episodes focusing on Kayla. She will face Team Aqua while traveling in the Hoenn Region. Eden Eden is the son of Lana and the older brother of Erika. There is set to be 10 episodes focusing on him. He will face Team Rocket's Butch & Cassidy in these episodes while traveling in the Johto Region. Episode 1: Goodbye Eevee, Hello Umbreon Eden's Eevee is stolen by Team Rocket's Butch & Cassidy for Dr. Namba to use in his experiments. It is up to Eden to save him. An amazing evolution happens in this episode. Episode 2: Bayleef's Tale Eden's Chikorita has evolved into a Bayleef. During their Pokémon journey, Bayleef is separated from Eden and is lost. Team Rocket is trying to lure him to come with them. Will Bayleef find his trainer or will he be captured by Team Rocket. Episode 3: Vulpix & Vulpix: A Love Story Eden's male Vulpix has fallen in love with Macy's female Vulpix. Team Rocket plots to steal the two lovebirds. Can Eden and Macy protect their Pokémon or will their Pokémon surprise them? Episode 4: Baseball for Rattata Eden's Rattata has grown a fascination for baseball by watching a young girl named Casey practice with her main Pokémon, a Chikorita. Casey offers to train Rattata, but Eden can't stand being away from his Pokémon for a long time. Team Rocket attempts to steal Rattata and Casey's Chikorita. When Rattata saves both himself and Chikorita from Team Rocket. Eden sees how mature his Rattata has become and decides to let him train with Casey not before promising to come back for him. Events: Eden leaves his Rattata with Casey to train to become a Pokémon baseball player leaving Eden with only five Pokémon. Episode 5: To Catch a Hoothoot: Eden is sad to leave his Rattata behind, but then spots a Hoothoot and decides to catch it to cheer himself up. But Team Rocket also has their eyes on Hoothoot. Can Eden protect it from them? Will Eden catch Hoothoot? Episode 6: Spring Training Eden is training all of his Pokémon to beat Whitney's Miltank, but Hoothoot refuses to listen to its trainer. Eden manages to win its trust in a Pokémon battle with a bug catcher. Episode 7: Whitney Eden has arrived at the Goldenrod Gym anxious to beat Whitney. But Whitney's Miltank proves that she's a hard Pokémon to beat. Will Eden be able to win his third gym badge? Episode 8: Eden Meets Ritchie Eden meets a young boy named Ritchie who is traveling with his Pikachu named Sparky. Hoothoot falls in love with Sparky confirming her to be female and the second female Pokémon owned by Eden. When Team Rocket attempts to steal Hoothoot and Sparky, it is up to Ritchie and Eden to save their Pokémon. Episode 9: Azumarill's New Talent Eden's Marill has evolved into a Azumarill at last and has grown a fascination for juggling. Eden decides to teach him how to juggle. Episode 10: Eden & Raticate Eden receives a letter from Casey saying that his Rattata's baseball training has been completed and that Rattata has a big surprise for him. Eden decides to go see his old Pokémon friend, Rattata only to find that his beloved Rattata had evolved into a Raticate. Eden is disappointed when Raticate hangs out with Casey even more than hang out with him. Casey manages to get Raticate and Eden back together. Eden decides to let Raticate become his traveling buddy once more. Event: Eden sends Hoothoot to Professor Elm's lab and Rattata who has evolved into a Raticate rejoins him. This is the final episode with Eden. Natasha Natasha is the daughter and eldest child of Jackie and the older sister of Katrese. There is set to be 10 episodes focusing on her. She will face Team Galactic while traveling in the Sinnoh Region.